


Losing A Spider

by ahsim_ynnad



Series: The Spider [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Fist (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Amora is a whore, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magic User, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Past Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Past Mary Jane Watson/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Past Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Past Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Feels, Peter is an Idiot, Smut, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Amor really didn't like it when Peter meddled in her business.She'll take her revenge by hurting the team where it really hurts--------I recommend you read the first book, but if you're good with context clues, i'm sure you'll survive without reading the first one.





	1. 'Let Me Think About It'

"Peter?" He turned and saw Harry.

"Harry? How have you been?" Peter asked as was out for lunch with Stephen.

"Good. Mary Jane and I just got a new place." He said, and Peter nodded.

"The one MJ said she'd kill for?" Peter asked, and Harry nodded with a laugh.

"That's the one." He said, and Stephen cleared his throat.

"Right, Stephen, this is Harry. Harry is Stephen." Peter said and Stephen glared at Harry.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said holding out his hand, and Stephen looked at it before dismissing it.

"I'm going to go head and order." He said, ignoring Harry.

"Right, I'll be right there." He said, and looked back at Harry. "Sorry."

"Huh, so what happened to the other two? You trade them in? Or is this one on the side to?" Harry asked, and Peter took a deep breath. "Look, sorry, I'm not trying to be a dick- I just-"

"If you're going to 'warn me' again, please don't."

"I just don't want to see you hurt Petey. But hey, if you say it's fine, then I'll back off." He said, and Peter nodded.

"It's fine."

"Ok, so what are you doing after this?" Harry asked, and Peter glanced at Stephen.

"Um, probably going back to work." He said, and Harry nodded.

"Right, how 'bout after?" He asked. "Maybe we can watch a movie- catch up- a lot has happen- like you wouldn't believe." He said and Peter debated actually saying yes...

"Harry-"

"Ok- I know last time we talked I was being a dick- I already admitted that- but I promise I won't be like that anymore." Harry said, and Peter sighed.

"Let me think about it?" Peter asked, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah,now I'm going to go- because Mr.Fantastic looks like he's about stab me." He joked, and Peter chucked, because if looks could kill... Harry would most definitely be more than 6 feet under. "I'll call you."

"Ok, have a nice day." He said as Harry walked out, and went to Stephen. 

\----------------

"What's this?" Peter be careful not to touch anything- but was way to curious not to know what it was.

"It's ok to touch, just a relic from another dimension." Stephen repiekd just as Peter was about to touch it.

"Oh, no way- because next thing you know- I'm Peter Porker, with a tail and everything- not going to happen." Peter said, and heard Stephen chuckle briefly.

"Peter, nothing in this room can harm you- trust me I learn my mistake with Stark quickly." He said and Peter frowned, and went to argue but Stephen held up a finger. "You are just as bad as Stark. So bad in fact It amazing me you to get any work done."

Peter frowned, "You have to at least give me some credit! I didn't touch anything-"

"Yet." Peter rolled his eye and wen back to looking around as Stephen read from google translate with a book next to him.


	2. 'How about We Add That to The List'

Peter didn't realize what he gotten himself into when he offered Thor help.

"Why exactly did YOU agree to this?" Peter asked, as him and Loki sat on the bed with Thor rummaging through his closet. 

"I didn't." Loki said not bothering to look at Peter, and Peter nodded to the side. 

"This one?" Thor asked, and Peter turned to see a nice red suit jacket-"

"No." Loki dismissed quickly and Thor frowned, taking another look at it.

"I don't see the problem with this one, Loki-"

"Or any of the others..." Peter said, and Thor nodded in agreement.

"Of course you wouldn't- you never dressed yourself, not even for feast, Balls, and Battles, Brother- that is not something you wear for supper." Loki said, and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I'd say,.. Maybe go with something more casual? You guys are friends right? They don't expect you to dress all fancy right?" Peter asked, and Thor nodded with a smile.

"Why yes, Lady Jane-"

\-----------------------------

Peter was used to crazy- Asgardian crazy was something else.

He had been- trying to- fight a women for at least half an hour before he realized who she was ranting about- THOR, who knew her. Like KNEW her, knew her. It was weird the way she was obsessing over him- but Peter couldn't really judge, Thor was an amazing person.

Peter then webbed her feet together, and enabled her from moving as she focused on Thor.

"You bug!" She screeched, "You must learn your place."

"How about we add that to the list of things that aren't going to happen anytime soon- Just below your relationship with Thor." Peter quipped, and went to shot her hands up with his webs but then she screamed- in frustration, making Peter cover his ears at the sound.

When he looked a green cloud was whirling towards him. He picked up his bag- and tried swinging off- but only got half way up before the smoke cover his eye sight.

"Well that did nothing." He said coughing a bit, but landed on a roof safely.

He looked down as the smoke cleared and saw he had landed a shot on her hands, stoping her from casting another spell- hopefully.

"I think you can see Thor now!" He said, and swung down as she grunted and struggled against the webs. "I'll even give you a deal, all the Avengers for the crime of one."

"Yes, let's, let's see what they really think of the annoying Spider-" Peter shot a web at her mouth and picked her up, more focused on assessing the damage than on her rambling- he listened to a whole half hour of it! And people called him annoying...

"Just a precaution." He said, as she struggled in his grip. 

\-------------------

Peter struggled the whole way to the tower, Amora obviously didn't care if she fell hundreds of feet in the air as she struggled to get out of his grip the entire way. But luckily Iron Man helped out as he landed.

"I'll have to send her back to Asgard and put her on trail there, Brother would you care to join me?" Thor asked, and Loki simply eyed Peter the whole time as they discussed what happened and how to proceed. "Brother?" Thor asked, and Tony snapped in the gods face, who glared at the genius.


	3. "Thanks For The Advice."

"Man- get down from there- I don't want you falling." Sam said, and Peter smiled like a dork, focusing on the non stick substance on his hands- that were clearly not working. 

"aw, you care!" Peter said, crawling over to the corner- knowing the team didn't like when he dropped down to the floor from the ceiling, because of 'safety precautions'.

"Of course I do, Bug Boy." Sam said, Peter nodded and landed on the floor, turned in time to see Sam's confuzzled face.

"Don't care too much, Sam, I can see it hurts." Peter teased, and Sam rolled his eyes, but still looked confused. 

"What were you doing up there anyways?" Clint asked walking in with Natasha, and Peter blushed, and put his hands behind his back.

"Does it have anything to do with the non stick spray webbed to the ceiling?" Bucky asked and Peter frantically looked up...

"Pfft No." Peter said, getting looks and Clint started laughing. "Ok, so? I wanted to see what would win..." Peter said, and threw his hands up.

"Was the pan next?" Natasha asked and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Maybe." He said, and groaned as they all laughed. "You know I really feel the love here." Peter said, and turned to put the pan away, he heard a couple them start to speak but FRIDAY interrupted.

"Peter, Mary Jane has been trying to reach you." She said, and Peter frowned a bit not knowing what she could want.

"Um..." Peter turned to face them. "I swear, I haven't talked to them- only that one time with Stephen-"

"Peter, you don't have to justify yourself." Natasha said, and Peter nodded but felt a bit bad.

"Um, answer it?" Peter said, and heard the line pick up. "Hel-"

"Peter! What have you been doing?! I've been trying to reach you forever-" Her voice was cracking like she was about to start crying.

"Mary Jane- What happened?" He asked, and excused himself from the room and signaled for Friday to move it to the elevator.

\---------------

Peter didn't need to knock, Mary Jane had the door unlocked for him.

"Peter!" She said and engulfed him in a hug, which Peter gave back, and patted her back. "I don't know what to do, we were just eating- and he started-"

"Did he hit you?" Peter asked, and looking around and saw a mess with everything thrown everywhere. He didn't want to think Harry was capable of hurting Mary Jane, but the room...

"No." She said sobbing into his chest. "I don't know what do." She said and Peter didn't know what to do.

"Relax, here, why don't you go take a shower, I'll clean up out here-"

"Peter you should-"

"No, it's fine, really you've helped me so much, I already know where everything goes, now go shower, take your time, and then we can figure out what happen." HE said and she nodded.

"Thank you Peter. I didn't..."

"You didn't what?" Peter asked, holding her hand firmly, and she looked into his eyes before looking at the mess.

"I didn't think you'd come, because of what happened last time you were here." She said and Peter frowned, and pulled her into another hug.

"MJ, I'm always here for you guys, don't forget that. Always."

"I love you, Peter." She said, and Peter saw a bit of shock in her eyes, but he smiled at her and nodded.

"I love you too, MJ." He said, and he could see her look at his lips and he cleared his throat. "I'm going to get the broom." 

\-----------------

Peter was with Jessica. At first it was nice just talking- them being a little more honest the usually but that might just be because Jessica had a 'couple' beers. Then he Mary Jane texted him an update on her and Harry.

"You know they should probably see an actual couples therapist." Jessica said, as Peter put his phone away. "Douche can afford it."

"Did you look into Harry?" Peter asked, while Jessica looked unapologetic. 

"It's literally my job." She said, and Peter groaned.

"Then who was you're client?" Peter asked, and she rolled her eyes before she looked at him, letting Peter know. "All of you- I told you I had it-"

"And you also said the douche said nothing important to Castle." She said, 

"You guys need to trust me-"

"We do." Jessica added, "Just not him- oh god we sound like a stupid couples in those movies-"

"Thank you for pointing that out." Peter ran a hand through his hair. 

"It was nothing- just want to make sure Harry isn't hiding anything-"

"I've know him-"

"Peter, you'd be surprise how-"

"No, actually I wouldn't." Peter said, sending Jessica a stare. "Did Steve and them do it too?"

"Pretty sure." She said, taking a swing of her drink and Peter nodded.

"Did either of you find anything?" 

"Nope, other wise he'd be in some expensive yacht half way across the world by now." She said sounded disappointed then anything.

"Either way, you shouldn't have to be their goddamn mediator." Jessica stated and Peter nodded.

"If you do, start charging them." Jessica said, and Peter chuckled.

"Thanks for the advice." Peter said, and Jessica grabbed his hand. 

"Kid, you're too god for your own good- these assholes are going to hurt you... just... don't let, ok?" She requested and Peter nodded.

"I won't."


	4. 'I Should've Known Something Was Wrong'

Peter was starting to get weird vibes from everyone. It was always one person or another, his classmates were being awkwardly honest, MJ was being more vocal- Ned stayed the same thankfully, Mary Jane was being... uncomfortably handsy along with Harry, Gwen was more open about how stressed she was.... Deadpool was normal- though that was a problem in itself, Eddie was more... Eddie, which was cool Peter was glad Eddie trusted Peter enough to vent, the X men were a lot more vocal- including Logan who admitted he found Peter's company 'not bad'

And to top it off the teams were... different. He was used to them bottling their negative emotions, their nightmares, their bad missions, their- anything not wanting to bother Peter, but lately they were more open about letting him know if they didn't feel up to par. He then- depending on the person and the problem- helped them deal.

It was an odd two weeks... But he was happy he could help.

Well he was happy until Loki and Thor came back.

That's when Loki pulled him to the side...

\---------------------

"She what-" Peter asked wide eyes, and panic clear in his face.

"It's a simple spell, I barely detected it myself." He answered, and Peter slumped against the wall. "No need to worry, I have brought you the antidote." Loki said, and Peter looked up to see Loki holding a glass container with blue liquid swishing around in it. "What's a matter, I thought you would have been delighted you wouldn't have to deal with any more confessions?" Loki asked, stepping in front of Peter, and Peter looked up at the god.

"I am... I just thought." He said, and Loki's face contorted into realization.

"You thought they were confessing in their own free will..."

"But- I basically forced them to admit-" Loki bent down and set the Liquid down.

"The spell made them- sweet child, it was not your fault the spelled was place onto you. Loki said and Peter shook his head.

"I should've known something was wrong- why would they-"

"What? Confide in you? Trust you? My dear boy, you are trust worthy-"

"But- they didn't have a choice- and I didn't stop them-"

"Because you didn't know." Loki said, and Peter fisted his hands, and Loki put his hand on his shoulder just about where his shoulder met his neck, and pushed his thumb a bit in to the collarbone area, knowing the physical contact would bring him back to reality and hopefully out of his distressed state.

"I have to tell them." Peter said hyperventilating, and Loki shook his head. "I have-"

"Thor is in the room with the others, I'm sure he has already told them."

"But Matt and-"

"Peter, the spell didn't just affect others around you..." Loki said, and Peter looked up into the gods eyes, he saw sympathy in them, maybe fear.

"What-"

"The spell was slowly draining you, the magic needed energy to work-"

"Is that why I've been so tired?" Peter asked catching his breath, slowly pulling out of his panicked state.

"Yes, the spell has been told to be mentally, spiritually, and physical draining." Loki explained and picked up the glass bottle "It's why it's crucial, you drink this as fast as possible." He said and Peter nodded and glanced at the bottle.

"Does it taste good?" Peter asked grabbing it, and Loki shook it.

"I find it best never to hope high on the taste." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

He drank it, and quickly coughed at the burning sensation it made as it went down his throat.

\-----------------------

"Really?" Eddie asked, and Peter kicked a rock as they walked through the park- and odd sight to see for any random stranger, but Eddie and him usually took a late night stroll in the park.

"Unfortunately." Peter said, feeling incredibly guilty, as he told Eddie what happened.

After talking to everyone at the tower, he snuck- because both teams apparently thoughthe needed to rest- and went to apologize to everyone he could- obviously he couldn't tell his classmates the reason they were so trusting with secrets was because of a spell, but with the X-men, MJ, Ned, Gwen, Eddie, and Deadpool he get like he owed them. 

They had the right to know that they were basically tricked into trusting him.

Most of them were understand- even when Peter felt they shouldn't have been- he invaded their privacy whether he knew or not. He should have know better... he should have know...


	5. 'No, Touchy'

"Don't go." Tony whispered and Peter froze in his position, and Tony took that moment to pull Peter back into his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere." Peter said, and Tony hummed in content, Tony was finally getting sleep after a long work binge.

Peter wasn't the only taking the news bad, though they said they were alright, Peter knew they weren't- even if they said it wasn't his fault, he knew it was, if he wasn't there they wouldn't have felt the need to confide in him.

He also felt guilty because he wanted them to confide in him still, because them 'omitting' their problems was worse. He could see it in the way Bucky was hesitant to talk about anything remotely close to what he said when Peter was still under the spell... all of them were the same way, hell he hadn't seen most of the Defenders in a while.

Which wasn't much of a shock, he knew they were hard people to get to open up, and for them to find out the one person they did open up to wasn't by choice...

\----------------------

Peter knew things weren't back to normal- but they were getting better. Even his patrols were getting easier, Until he met the the girl in the black suit again, they had run into each other serval times in the past few weeks. The Woman was a bad guy. he figured that out after he caught her stealing. He thought she was nice at first, even patrolled with him a little- the the whole robbing thing went down... and ugh he wasn't the best judge of character.

"You know- this is starting to get annoying." Peter said, dusting himself off, as she flirted with him extensively - "I don't have time for this, man!" Peter said, and went to web Black Cat up when he realized his web shooters were out of fluid. "I guess spot opened up." Peter said with a groan at his bad luck.

"Relax Spiderman." She said seductively, and he felt stupid for falling for her act the first few times. He sighed. "I'm honestly hurt you don't want me around anymore." She said and he could see her pout.

But like always when he tried to stop her from running off with cash- she fought back- and trust Peter when he says getting hit with heels was basically like getting stabbed with a dull knife- it hurt, like a lot.

And in the end, she still managed to get away!

\---------------------

"You're staring." Peter said as he worked on his essay.

"Of course he is cool, with a pretty face like yours, why wouldn't he?" Bucky said as Steve blushed, but smiled in agreement.

Peter then blushed, and smiled like a dope.

"And that smile." Bucky said, and Peter couldn't help but feel a warmth in his chest. Bucky turned Peter's face from the laptop screen with a finger under Peter's chin, to look at him. "That smile." He repeated and Peter blushed, and kissed Bucky lightly, hearing Steve lightly sketching in the background, and he smiled and went back to his essay.

"I'm never going to finish in here." Peter said and Bucky chuckled, while Steve kissed his shoulder. 

"How many more pages?" Steve asked, and Peter looked at the bottom of the screen and groaned.

"Three more for this one." Peter said, and Bucky chuckled again, leading to Steve shoving him. And went to wrap an arm around Peter's waist, but Peter pulled back the bruising from last nights patrolling still hadn't healed, and he was afraid they'd freak out.

"No, touchy- I need to finish."Peter said lamely trying to cover his flinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT chapter, should I post another one tonight?


	6. 'Will Kill Me?'

It was Green Goblin the next time he was badly injured. He even almost considered going to Bruce or Strange, but knew they'd inform everyone else, and make him take a break from patrolling.

So he took the day to heal else where so they wouldn't catch a sign something was off about him.

"No way- so you and Wade are both from Canada?" Peter questioned with a laugh, and Logan looked annoyed. "Did you guys know each other- wait is that racist?" Peter asked and Logan gave him a look.

"No- considering I haven't been in Canada in years."

"Right, cause you're secretly old..." Peter noted, and Logan tugged his lip back to hide a smile. 

He kept his eyes on the road, and stayed quite a while just Peter sticking his head out the window, taking in the country side view, while Logan smoked his cigar.

"You know that cigar-"

"Will kill me?" The man asked, and Peter rolled his eyes and scoffed with a chuckle.

"I doubt that- I was going to say, the cigar doesn't help you look any younger- if that's what you're going for-'

"I'm not."

"I know that- but If you ever were to-"

"Why would I ever want to?"

"I don't know- maybe you guys go under cover or something and you have to pretend to be- like some body-"

"-who's not about to be almost 200?" Logan asked and Peter went wide eye-'

"Whoa! You're really old!" Which led to Peter asking a few question nothing invasive, and Logan giving simple answers- really not caring much to answer, but still did for some reason. Until Peter asked what he thought of it all, and of his power.

"Nature made me a freak." He said, with his voice emotionless, but when Peter turned to look at him. he saw pain in his eyes. "Man made me weapon, and god made it last too."


	7. 'Take it Easy Alright'

It was a robber this time. A lucky shot, not a day after the Green Goblin incident. Meaning now he had two very very bad wounds, and one nasty bruise- along with some others that still hadn't healed.

He could maybe keep this one a secret too, yeah he could stay at his dorm for a couple days until they heal.

Yeah that might work... it had to, he didn't want to worry them. Not over something he could easily heal from.

But man if it didn't hurt.

Peter stayed o the rooftop for a while, feeling to tired to even lift his finger- now that the adrenaline was going away, he felt the bullet full force.

"Spiderman?" He heard a familiar voice and Peter groaned- not sure whether it was because of the wounds or because he was caught.

"Frank." He answered leaning against the edge a bit, and Frank looked at him with a firm stare. 'W-what are you doing here?" Peter asked, and cleared his throat.

"Me and Red are tying up some lose ends." Frank said, and Peter 's heart started blasting a bit, shit Matt was near by- he could pretend to be fine in front of Frank, but Matt would be able to smell the blood. "You good?" Frank asked, and Peter realized something.

Frank wasn't one of the over bearing ones, sure he cared about Peter, but he knew Peter could handle himself in most cases.

"Yeah,um, just a rough night." Peter said, knowing if he lied and said nothing bad happened Frank would see through his lie.

"I can see.' Frank said, and Peter panicked. "You're holding your side, you need help getting down?" Frank asked, and Peter looked down at the streets below, using his hand to balance himself out- still feeling woozy from loss of blood.

"No, I'll just use the stairs." Peter said and pulled away from the edge, and Frank let out a curse.

"Is that blood? You're bleeding Pet-"

"No- No, that's the other guy-" Peter started to say and Frank walked over to him, and Peter groaned as he moved away. "I said it was a rough night, a guy got shot while I took care of a couple strays-" Peter said, again omitting the fact he was also shot. "You don't need to worry, they only got a couple hits in me." Peter said and Frank looked like he was going to argue, but he dropped it.

"You sure?" He asked, and Peter gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat, not wanting to lie, he took a second.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Frank, now go help M- Daredevil out. I'll see later." Peter said and tried his best to get over the edge as fast as possible, and looked down at the stairs he was going land on.

"P- Spiderman!" Frank called out, "Take it easy alright." Frank said, and Peter stopped in his jump, and nodded.

"I will." Peter said, and took a breath. And pushed pushed himself off the edge with a grunt.

\-----------------

Peter decided to stop by the Tower, the next day, his bruises had cleared up a bit more, and the gun shot wound wasn't bleed anymore whenever he moved so he considered it a win. And to reward himself he went to go help Tony out with some projects.

"Peter! Great, I got some schematics I want you to look at- it's for the new suit." Tony said as soon as Peter turned down the music. "By the way- Castle called, said you got banged up pretty bad, how you feeling? Up to test out a couple of Barton's arrows?" Tony asked, and Peter stumbled in his words.

"huh- he called?"

"Yeah- well technically he told horn head, and he called, but either way-" Peter turned around from where he was admiring some of Tony's craftsmanship, and looked at Tony who wore a frown on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked, and Tony rolled his eyes but scoffed, as he walked closer to Peter.

"Yeah- try the fact you look like shit." Tony said, and Peter tensed a bit.

"Oh, it's nothing-"

"Uh huh- Yeah, you meant have been able to get away with that lie- had you had the mask on-"

"I'm not an open book!" Peter groaned, and leaned back to throw his hand sin the air- to be dramatic- but found himself flinching at the action.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked suddenly in front of him, and Peter took a step back while handing his side.

"Nothing-"

"Try that again." Tony said, going to touch Peter's side, but Peter dodged and unfortunately managed to pul his 'stitches' on the wounds Green Goblin caused. "Kid-"

"It's fine-" Tony gave him a look and Peter sighed. "Just a couple bad bruises, they'll heal by this afternoon." Peter added, and Tony crossed his arms.

"Let me see." He stated and Peter shook his head. "Why not? Not like I haven't seen it before." He said and Peter blushed a little at the thought.

"Because you'll make a big deal out of it." Peter said.

"Ditto." Tony answered and Peter sighed. "Fine, I won't. But if it is bad I'm having Strange come-"

"But he-"

"Isn't busy enough not to help you out, Pete." Tony said and Peter groaned, this is what he was what he was trying to avoid, he didn't want to bring Strange out of his work- he didn't want to bother them with his problems.

"Mr.Stark-"

"Ah-"

"Tony- it's nothing I can't handle." Peter said.

"Does it hurt?" Tony asked, stepping closer, and Peter bit his lip, deciding if he should tell the truth.

"It hurts less when I focus on other things-" Peter said and lifted up some papers next to him- sure he was feeling dizzy, but he continued. "So..."

They worked for a while mainly Tony talking and trying to poke Peter like he does with Bruce, and Peter couldn't figure out how Bruce stayed calm.


	8. 'The Honors Mine'

"Your turn to choose, Bug Boy, what ridiculous movie you have in mind?" Sam asked and Peter turned to the man, and then look back down at his hands.

"Actually, I was thinking... of just calling it a night today." Peter said, and pretended to yawn.

"I thought you were patrolling tonight?" Bucky asked from next to him as, him and Sam ate while everyone was off changing into comfortable clothes.

"Huh, right- maybe after a nap." Peter said, and Bucky eyed him.

"Here, you can take a nap with me- with this asshole nagging me all day-" Sam started to say but Peter stuttered out an excuse.

"No- you know what- I think I'll just patrol now." Peter said, knowing if Sam moved him bit he'd flinch at the pain in his sides and back.

"But-"

"Yeah, I forgot I told- Matt-" Peter groaned and realized he couldn't say Matt because they'd probably check in with him- and then he'd really have to patrol with Matt- and that was a no-no because he'd smell the blood from the wounds that were healing like they had all the time in the world. "Wade I'd meet him at our spot." Peter said and moved off the chair.

"Wade?" Sam questioned as Bucky eyed him a bit.

Peter nodded, realizing what they were about to start doing if he didn't get out. 

Sam would question him and Bucky would watch for anything wrong.

"Y-Yeah, I just forgot- silly me- I got to go I'm already late." Peter said, left abruptly.

\--------------------

"Oh, baby boy! No- I got this- I'll be your alibi and your nurse! Gives me an excuse to use that sexy nurse outfit-"

"No- no- please no." Peter said meeting Wade at his place that took him a while to get to.

"But-"

"No." Peter said firmly and sat on the chair Wade got for him.

"Fine. But next time- I'm putting it on-"

"No questions." Peter said, and Wade jumped with joy.

"Great, now! Shirt off- been waiting to say that-"

"Wade!"

"Fine. but just know I'll enjoy this much more than you will." He said and Peter sighed accepting his fate.

"Thanks for this." Peter said taking off the button down- he only shirts he can put on that won't hurt. 

"Petey, I meant it when I said I'm here for you- through thick and thin-" Peter smiled and watched as Wade walked back over to him with a bag in hand. "Lube or spit-"

"Wade-"

"Or baby oil-" Peter snorted and Wade put his hands up. "Fine." He said, and took out some supplies. "Holy shit- what did you get in a fight with? Hulk? No no- it looks like you fought a Hulk and Logan baby- how times did you get stabbed-"

"Wade-"

"Right. The more holes the-"

"Finish that sentence and I'm leaving." Peter said, and Wade huffed reluctantly.

"Alright, I'll patch you up. But seriously what happened? And how haven't they noticed?" wade asked and signaled for Peter to hope on the table and lay back. Peter groaned but did as asked.

"A bad day just turned into a bad week." Peter answered with a intake of breath as Wade went to work. But I've been keeping them distracted."

"You're keeping trained spies distracted?" Wade asked, and Peter rolled his eyes knowing what he was about to say. "You do know you're a shitty liar?"

"Yeah yeah." Peter grumbled and Wade smirked.

"So, my guess is Peter Jr. hasn't been touched in a while?" Wade asked and Peter laughed as Wade distracted him from the pain with a stupid joke.

"No." Peter answered with a smile, but flinched as Wade continued to clean the wound. "Kind of hard to hide the bruises when the clothes are off." Peter explained and Wade nodded.

"Speaking of which- I thought you had those super healing powers?" Wade asked, and Peter flinched again. "Sorry." He added softly, and Peter shook his head.

"It's alright." Peter said, and took a breath. "I d-do, I just, I think it'll take a while because there's just so much damage, and I haven't been really keeping up with the eating and sleeping." Peter admitted and Wade hummed.

"Big boys need to care of themselves." He said, his voice now sounded softer, and Peter felt a slight dripping and looked to see some blood coming out of the wound. "Don't worry, it happens, but I'll have you better than ever when I'm done." Wade said, and Peter trusted the man.

"I know. Thanks again-" Wade stopped him with finger. 

"You already said that- are you getting dizzy- you lose a drop off blood and you have memory problems-" Peter laughed.

"No- I'm thanking you for being a good friend." Peter said, and Wade went quite and then cleared his throat, returning to the wounds. "Wade-"

"I'm honor to be your friend, Petey!" Wade said, with no joking tone, he was soft and had a genuine smile.

"The honors mine." Peter countered and Wade turned to him with a wink.

"Flattering me won't get you anything, baby boy." He said and Peter scoffed, but looked into the side of the table and saw pills in a bottle.

Wade saw him looking and grabbed them, and held them towards him.

"Here- remember drugs not hugs-"

"Wade-"

"It's for the pain, it'll help- trust me-"

"But they're yours." Peter said, knowing that Wade had chronic pain.

"They don't really help, healing to fast, and all that, but it'll work with you." Wade said and sit them down next to Peter's head, and went back to work on Peter's wounds.

"But-"

"No point in arguing Petey. Take one now, maybe half of one- they're meant for me- so maybe half of one will be safer." wade suggested and Peter hesitated but grabbed the bottle, knowing the rest of what Wade was about to do was going to hurt like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to see my family for a week- so sorry I won't be able to post till friday or sunday


	9. 'Why dodge?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back should I post again?

"Wade?" Peter asked as he woke up, and Peter woke up next to a body.

"Hmm?"

"Did I pass out?" Peter asked and Wade chuckled.

"Boy did you! I talked to myself for a good before I saw your pretty head knocked out-"

"I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine, Petey, I told it they were strong." Wade said and Peter sat up with a hiss. "Woah- you might not want to stand up so fast- you lost a little bit of blood-"

"It's fine. I have to head to school any ways." Peter said, then added. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" Peter asked and Wade hummed, obviously wanting to sleep again. "Cool, I'm take a shower here."

"Mk, you know where your clothes is." Wade said, and turned trying to find a more comfortable position since Peter wasn't there anymore.

"Sweet dreams." Peter said with a smile, and walked off to look for the clothes he keeps here for when he stays over.

\-----------------------

"You visit Matt?" Bucky asked, as Peter greeted them after he got back from class.

"No." Peter said with a confused look, and then kissed Steve check, who tried pulling him in, but Peter pulled away. "Why?" Peter asked, and Nat's eye brow ticked up- letting Peter know she was suspicious of him. Shit.

"You were wearing something else." Bucky noted and Peter looked down at his clothes, and smiled of course he'd notice.

"Yeah, I showered at Wade's." he saw Nat's eyebrow raise and explained. "I have clothes over there, after we patrolled we get to his place." Peter said, remembering the story him and Wade made up before he KOed.

"Where is his place?" Steve asked and Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and reminded himself to stay calm they didn't know he was hurt, maybe they were just curious where he left to. Right.

"Um, this place by Sister Margaret's." Peter answered and Bucky nodded and was about ask something but Peter cleared his throat and spoke again. "So, what movie did you guys watch?" Peter asked rocking on the heels of his feet.

"Rocky III." Nat answered and Peter nodded.

"Did you like it?" Peter asked Steve, who had that movie on his list for a while now.

"Yeah, it was good. Have you eaten yet?" He asked by passing the conversation, and Peter thought about it. 

Shit he hadn't eaten since yesterday, and it was nearly noon. How did- it must have been the medicine, man no wonder he was tired. and grumpy. But he wasn't hungry. But for his health he'd have to eat small even if it was small...ugh.

"Yeah. But if you're making yourself a sandwich, I wouldn't mind one." Peter said, and Bucky nodded before standing up and watch over to the kitchen side, but stopped by to give Peter a peck which made Peter smile- but quickly jumped back when his Spidey senses warned him Bucky was going to poke his side.

"Peter." He warned and Peter winced as he twisted away from Bucky.

"What the heck- what is it you guys and poking?" Peter questioned, and Nat eyed him.

"Why dodge it?" She questioned and Peter took a step back.

"Rough night." Peter said, and Bucky stepped forward, and Peter matched his step backwards- but ended up meeting Steve's front.

"How, if you didn't patrol last night?" Bucky said and Peter internally cursed, he had two options and he wasn't sure which one was worse.

"Did you follow me?" Peter asked defensively, and Nat stepped up and walked over to them.

"No." She said and Peter looked over at her, he knew she knew he didn't and sighed.

"Ok, so I didn't patrol..." 

"Did Deadpool hurt you?" Steve asked, and Peter shook his head quickly.

"No- why would you-" He moved again as he felt a warning at the base of his neck. "Stop it." He said a flinched as he felt the pain erupted from two of the wounds.

"Peter-"

"Did you guys-"

Peter debated letting Steve finish the question, and if he should lie and say yes, but quickly decided against both.

"What- no!" Peter denied and tried getting out of the triangle he found himself in, but failed- leading Steve to wrap around him- leading Peter to hiss in pain as he grabbed to tight against the wounds and their wrapping.

"Peter-" Steve said but let go quickly after realizing he hurt Peter.

"It's fine." Peter said, and gripped his side, only for Nat to lift the shirt up to show his wrapped side and some bruises coming from under it and all around his normally pale back. "Fuck." 

"FRIDAY call Strange." He heard Bucky say, and then panicked.

"No- FRIDAY- don't-"

"Peter- you're hurt-"

"I'm fine-"

"Bullshit-"

"Ok, I'm hurt- it's not the first time it's happened-"

"It's not?" Steve asked and Peter turned slightly to look at him. And he felt bad, the worry etched in his face was enough to make Peter feel guilty.

"I- Look, I didn't want to worry you guys- that's why I didn't say anything-"

"And lied." Natasha said, and Peter stiffly nodded.

"Fine- ok, I lied- but only so you guys wouldn't make a big deal out of it-"

"What happened?" Stephen said after a whoosh sound, and Peter groaned.

"See- look! He didn't have to come-"

"That's for me to decide."

"No- because- look it's just a little scratch-"

"If it was a little scratch, you'd be healed by now." Bucky said, and made room for Stephen to join their triangle cage and make it a square.

"So, what am I dealing with?" Stephen asked, and Peter groaned.

"Nothing!"

"Brusising, maybe a broken bone, his side is wrapped pretty tight, haven't been able to get a good look at it." Nat said even as Peter protested.

"It's not a broken bone-"

"You don't know that-"

"I do, Wade checked-"

"Wade knows?" Steve asked, and Peter heard the edge in Steve's voice. He saw the looks he got for the rest of the three, and wanted to curl into a ball.

"Yeah- he helped me last night." Peter admitted, and Stephen lifted his head up for a moment and nodded. He then felt himself jolt and looked around to that they were in the medbay. "Cheater."

"Well, if you went to Wilson, it must be bad." Nat said, and Peter huffed.

"It's not- I just needed-"

"A mercenary's help?" Stephen asked, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"He has experience-"

"In hurting not in healing-"

"Who do you think helps him heal after he blows up an arm? Or gets shot- or stabbed?" Peter argued, with a frown and fist hands. "He does it by himself, he knows how to this- hell he even knows how to clean a wound with out it hurting a lot." Peter said, and Natasha raised an eyebrow again.

"You were stabbed?" He groaned, seriously of course he'd out himself.

"He's healed fast from a stab wound before, it's got to be more." Bucky said, and Peter huffed, why did he think he could hide this from spies.

"Peter, I can't help you if you don't let me." Stephen said stepping in front of him, and Peter looked into his eyes,they weren't going to drop this- but if he let them help him they'd go back to treating him like a baby.

"I don't need your help." Peter argued, and Steve sighed.

"Peter-"

"Ok." Stephen said, and Peter frowned looking at the doctor.

"What?"

"Ok, if you don't need help, I have important things to deal with-"

"Strange-"

"I trust Peter's word. If he says he's fine and doesn't need my help. Then I won't waste my time convincing him." Stephen said, and Peter looked up at the man with a skeptical look.

"Are you trying to do that thing where you get me to do something by telling me not to?"

"Reverse psychology. No, I just don't see a point in wasting my time, when I have important things to do-"

"See! That's what I said!" Peter said pointing at Stephen and looked at Steve with a 'I told you' face. Then back at Stephen. "You have more important thing stop do then look at me-" He said looking at Bucky when Stephen stopped him.

"No." Stephen stopped him, and Peter frowned as he turned his head quickly at him. 

"What?"

"There's nothing more important than you, Peter. but they are very important tasks I need to finish up. I don't have time to try and baby you." He said and then eyed Steve. "But they do, and once their done convincing you, I'll be back to look at you. Till then, I have a sentient sword to take care of." He said with a kiss on his forehead, leaving Peter stunned.

"So are you still going to be stubborn?" Nat asked, and Peter shook his head.

"I'm not Steve." Peter joked, getting a chuckle from Bucky, and a smirk from Nat. Steve help him out of the jacket after that the shirt.

"How big is it exactly?" Steve asked worried, and Peter shook his head.

"Not that big, there's just serval..."

"Scratches?" Nat teased and Peter blushed.

"You and Wolverine get into or what?" Bucky asked as Steve set Peters clothes off to the side.

"No..." Peter said and knew that was Bucky's way of asking what happened. "Mainly-"

"Mainly?"

"Yeah, um... I might be a bit stubborn." Peter said, as Nat unraveled him.

"Where are the bruises from?" Steve asked. 

"Random thief's, the one on my shoulder is from an old scared woman." Peter said. 

"They look relatively old, shouldn't they have healed by now?"

"... yeah, it should have..." Peter said and felt Nat stop in her tracks.

"I can see why they haven't healed up."

"Just a scratch huh?" Bucky said with dark eyes, and Peter gulped. He was in trouble.


	10. 'Set It Up.'

Peter was asleep- carefully places- in-between Stephen and Tony, it was quite comfortable. But he really needed to pee.

He would've normally gotten out carefully with out waking them- but FRIDAY was on BABYSITTER protocol. Meaning if he tried to get up and leave the room, FRIDAY would no doubt wake them to help him.

"Um... FRIDAY."

"Yes, Peter?" She replied back in a low setting- thank god.

"You think... maybe I can use the bathroom and pee and NOT have to wake them up?" Peter asked, and she replied with a humorous tone.

"I'm sorry Peter, but Boss specified 'no exceptions'. I'd have to alert either Boss or Strange." She said and he held back a groan.

"It's just pee! The bathroom is just right there!" Peter said dropping his head back on Tony's chest.

"Hm?" Tony grumbled making Peter look up and pray he'd fall back to sleep. "Why are you up?" Tony asked and looked down at Peter who closed his eyes and debating pretending to sleep. "Gigs up, Bug boy I heard you." Tony said and Peter groaned and looked up at Tony, who had messy hair and some red marks on the side of his face.

"Hey." Peter said a bit nervous. 

"Why'd you was me up?" He slurred and Peter frowned.

"I didn't wake you up." He argued and Tony's lip twitched.

"Yeah you did, kid, what's wrong?" 

"Noth-"

"Peter needs to use the bathroom." FRIDAY said and Peter glared at the ceiling.

"No-"

"Kid, I'm already up, might as well-"

"I don't need help going to the bathroom-"

"But Stephen did say not to strain your core- so I got to help you get up from the bed and put you back down- now come on, let's get this over with."

"I'm not disabled-"

"You could've been-"

"The guy missed anything important-"

"Peter, do you want to piss or not?" Tony asked, and Peter nodded. "Ok, then go, if you don't need my help- FRiDAY turn off BABYSITTER protocol." Tony said and laid back, leaving Peter to struggle to not hiss in pain as he got off the bed.

"Thanks." Peter said and Tony chuckled, but left him.

\---------------------

"Hmm?" Peter asked a bit tired from the pain killers. He looked up at Tony's face, which was above his as Peter's head was in his lap, meaning Tony's face was upside down to him- but still was beautiful.

"We want to meet May." Tony said softly, and Peter smiled like a dope.

"You've met her already." Peter said softly and heard some guns shooting in the movie.

"No, we've talked to her briefly over the phone. That's not the same as meeting her." Tony said, poking Peter's nose, and Peter smiled again, but pouted.

"Yeah. Ok, I'm sure she'll love to meet the Avengers." Peter said as contemplated it, and looked back up at Tony, who looked hesitant. "What?" 

"We don't want to meet her as the Avengers." Tony said, and Peter was confused, and he was sure his face expressed that, because Steve rubbed Peter's leg catching his attention.

"More as... your partners." Steve said, and Peter's expression shifted into shock. 

"Partn- You want me to tell May?" Peter asked sitting up in Steve's lap. "You want me to tell May that her nephew- not only managed to become Tony Stark's personal assistant, but was also lucky enough to get into a polyamorous relationship with most of the current Avengers?" Peter questioned quickly and Steve raised an eyebrow, and Peter finally took a breath.

"Peter, what if the first meeting is when you're seriously hurt as Spiderman?" Nat said, and Peter huffed and pouted, she had a point, but telling May he was Spiderman something he hoped he never had to do. He sighed one more time, and curled up into Steve's chest.

"Fine, I'll set it up." Peter grumbled into Steve's neck, and heard the man chuckle at his childish behavior. "BUT no making a big deal out of it- and it'll have to be at least a week after I tell her I'm Spiderman, I don't want to give her two heart attacks in the same day.

He heard them planning out what'd they do, and how'd they have to wait for Thor to get back from the 'escapee troubles' in Asgard. while Steve rubbed circles into his back, leading him to sleep.


	11. 'Do Not Question Me, Peter'

"Spiderman." Peter heard behind him as he walked to class- he barely convinced the Avengers and Defenders to let him go, but fortunately there were some members on each team that saw reason, and let him go, after an hour of debating if he was in shape to go.

He wanted to turn around but remembered he was Peter Parker right now.

"Spidey." He heard the woman call out again, this time much closer, but continued walking to class. Then felt a hand spin him around quickly, he barely kept hi balance and looked up into a familiar face. "I truly despise being ignored, Spiderman." She said and his eyes went wide.

"Um- I'm not-"

"Oh, I believe you are. I've followed you for quite some time, I know your secret."

"You stalked me?" Peter squeaked as he looked around making sure no-one was around. She rolled her eyes, scoffed.

"If you must call it that." She said and eyed him up and down, making him a bit uncomfortable. "I found you interesting, Spiderman-"

"Peter." He supplied looking around, not wanting any one to over here her call him Spiderman.

"Peter." She repeated, almost testing his name, and he got goosebumps, from the glint in her eyes. "Very well. Peter it is. How does someone as ordinary live the life you have?" She asked, and Peter gulped trying to shake his thoughts away, but man was she hypnotizing, she looked beautiful, golden locks, with piercing grey eyes, that looked more green than anything.

"Huh?" He asked, as she stared waiting for a responds, she didn't seem annoyed, she just smirked, and Peter blushed. "Um, who are you?" He asked, and she grinned wider.

"The Enchantress- but if you like, I suppose you could call me Christine Collins." She said and Peter nodded.

"Christine." He said and before he could dodge or stop her she kissed him.

And the moment she did, he never wanted her to stop.

"Peter." She said into the kiss and he felt his heart flip as she said his name.

"Yes?" He asked into the kiss as well, as she wrapping her arms his shoulders.

"I'm in need of your help." She said pulling back slowly, and him slowly opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful face.

"Anything, name it and I'll help." He said quickly looking down at her lips and back into her incredible eyes. He felt her play with his hair, and saw her look down at his lips and licked her own, before traveling back up to his eyes.

"Anything?" She questioned and he nodded. "I want revenge." She said and he nodded, and he was rewarded with another amazing kiss. "I want it against the Avengers." She said into the kiss and Peter felt himself pulling back a bit. "You said anything." She quoted and he nodded hesitantly, and she dove back into a kiss. "Not only that." She said and he hummed in question. "I want it against the others." She said and he frowned pulling back.

"How?" He inquired and she smiled, rubbing against his crotch.

"Later." She said, and Peter frowned, he wanted to know now, but the way she held him, and looked at him, and kissed him- he couldn't lose her, no he couldn't disappoint. He just couldn't. "And Peter?" She said, bringing him out of his thought, and he looked into her eyes. "I do mean them all. I want those low life peasants to suffer too, especially the one dressed up as a devil. I wish for them to hurt."

He nodded but couldn't help wonder why? He'd do it, but what would the point be?

"Why?" He finally found the strength to question, and she eyed him with a dangerous expression.

"You dare question me?" She said, and he shook his head quickly. 

"No- no, never-"

"Good. Now, I want you to continue as if nothing happened- go back to those... peasants."

"But-" Peter didn't want to leave, never wanted to leave her side.

"Do not question me, Peter." She warned and he nodded, feeling small, but she kissed him again and his worry was gone. "Now go on. And meet me here tonight, to plan, they must not suspect a thing, understand?" She said, and Peter nodded. 

"Not a thing." He repeated and she smiled.

"Good." she said giving him a kiss, before disappearing, leaving him wanting more.

\-------------------------

Peter struggled to get through the day, he was normal, but an urgency to go back to Christine was there, but he wanted to please her, so he made himself calm down.

"Peter! How did class go?" Steve asked as he stepped of the elevator, and Peter huffed.

"It was long." He said honestly, and kissed his cheek as they greeted each other-- though Steve aim for his lips, but it didn't fell right.- he knew deep down he yearned for Steve's kiss, but the urge for only Christine's kiss was too much.

"Did you're injuries bother you?" Wanda asked, and Peter shook his head, come to think of it he barely felt them, he was so busy thinking about Christine he didn't notice them.

"No, just my teacher was boring." Peter said, and saw Natasha's eyebrow twitch up, but ignored it, in favor of the sandwich on the counter. "Is that for me?" He asked, and Steve nodded.

"Yeah, figured you'd be hungry when you got home." He said and Peter nodded walked to it.

"You good?" Sam asked, and Peter nodded as he sat in front of him.

"Yeah, just hungry." He said and couldn't stop his leg from bouncing up and down.

"You sure?" Natasha asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah." He said and tried thinking of ways that Christine might get her revenge. He didn't miss the looks they gave him, but ignored them, more focused on brainstorming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, might post another one tonight


	12. 'What did They Do?'

"Did they suspect anything?" She asked as soon as he turned the corner, and he considered lying, but he couldn't lie to her, even if that meant she might get mad.

"Nat's suspicious." Peter answered. "Steve and Sam might be, but for sure Nat."

"And who is this Nat?" She asked, and Peter gulped, deep down feeling like the more information he gave the more he was betraying them- but he would gladly betray them for Christine.

"Nat, she's Black Widow."

"The wretched whore." she said and Peter felt a bit conflicted. But smiled at the woman when she smirked at him. "It does not mater." She said and Peter nodded. "Come let's talk about this in a more... private setting." She and Peter nodded, and grabbed on to her.

"Where are we going?"

"My home, for now at least, it's suitable." She said and Peter nodded. They walked in silence for a while and Peter took in the moments with Christine, he stayed alert, not wanting any robber or random stranger harming her.

"What did they do?" Peter asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"You embarrassed me, Peter." She admitted and Peter's eyes widen.

"I would never-"

"But you did, so now you know what you have to do?" She asked looking over at him and he was ready to beg for forgiveness. "Redeem yourself."

"I will."

"I know." She said and they continued walking.

\-----------------

Peter stayed up the next night.

He knew he had to do this for Christine. He knew he didn't want to disappoint her. He knew he wanted to redeem himself. He knew he wanted to make her happy. He knew he wanted to help her get her revenge.

But...

He didn't want to hurt anyone. It hurt him to think he'd hurt them.

But it hurt him to let down Christine.

"I don't think Stark made those bags to hold up against you." Sam said, and Peter continued to beat on the bag until it fell, adding to the pile of broken reenforced bags. "Need to get something off your mind?" Sam asked and Peter huffed, as he picked up another bag.

"A lot." Peter said truthfully, and then closed his eyes with a sigh, it sounded like he was whining.

"Hey, you ok?" Bucky asked, stepping up and Peter fisted his hands- leading Sam to look down at his bloodied hands. "Besides that, any reason you decided not to where gloves?" Sam asked and looked like he was about to grab his hands but Peter waved him off.

"They'll heal." Peter stated and Sam frowned a bit.

"Pete-"

"What happened to Bug Boy?" Peter asked, putting the bag on the hook, and went back to punching the bag. "Look, Sam I'm not in the mood to talk." Peter said honesty, knowing he wouldn't be able to say what was bothering him truly.

He heard Sam sigh, and began to walk away, but then remember something, maybe his out, maybe he could stop this.

"Sam!" Peter said turning away and saw Sam stop in his tracks out of the gym.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Is Loki here?" Peter asked, knowing something was wrong with him, maybe Loki could help him, he helped last time.

"No, guy left with Thor yesterday, something about an escape-" Peter didn't listen, not after 'Left'. He had to hurt them, he didn't have an out...


	13. 'No Scars?'

"Maybe he's still not all there from the Amora incident." He heard Bruce say as he walked into the kitchen, he paused in his step.

"Maybe, but kid was off." Sam said and Peter internally groaned. He really just the worst at lying- or acting normal, Christine was going to be mad.

He walked back to the elevator, and went back to his room, where he got dressed to meet Black Cat.

She was crucially for Christine's plan. Luckily it wasn't Harry and Mary Jane that she settled for. Though he was sure that might hurt them more than some random girl that beat Peter up a couple times.

'Your maltreatment will hurt them, more than their own pain, Peter.' He remembered she said and he nodded if he suffered a bit for her greater good, he was fine. He'd heal.

"I thought we agreed to slow down with the patrolling?" Steve said, leaning against the door. And Peter knew FRIDAY told them he heard them.

"Till I healed. I'm healed." Peter said and took off his shirt. To show unblemished skin. Thanks to Christine and her love(Magic), he was healed.

"That was fast." He said eyeing his skin, and Peter shrugged and stripped to put on the suit. "No scars?"

"Guess Strange really is that best." Peter said, and then nodded his head to the side a bit. "Well techincally Natasha. Since he couldn't really work with his hands." He said and slipped into the suit.

"Natasha?" Steve questioned, and Peter grabbed the mask.

"Yeah, now I got people to save. Cops to piss off."

\---------------------

Peter met up the Black Cat serval times the whole week. He wasn't sure how messing around with her would hurt them, but when Christine told him to give into Black Cat's alluring demeanor, he did it. They fucked serval times throughout the week. they fought serval times too, and Christine suggested he let her beat him if they ever fought- which was often considering her tendency to steal.

He listened and almost passed out many times, as she scratched him deep enough to pull lots of blood.

It was hectic week to say the least. And the only reason he returned to the tower or to Matt's place or Franks, or any of there houses, was to slowly take back his belongings, and he always made sure never to bump into any of them. Slowly pulling himself out of there lives.nPer Christine's request.

Stopped answering phone calls, only answering with text messages. And if they texted he'd reply hours later. If they tried following him, he'd lose them, letting them see Black Cat with him, per Christine's orders.

"But I want to live with you!" Peter argued and she smirked.

"I know, but it'll help the plan immensely, if you were to room with little miss Felicia." She said, and Peter frowned but nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been slacking with this wok, but I'll start updating more often soon


	14. 'As it Should'

"We have to go to class, Pete." Felicia said, and Peter groaned. It hurt to stand up last night they had gotten into it when she tried stealing again.

"I'll meet you there." Peter said, feeling the scratch marks deep in his muscles, and no doubt had blood on the sheets.

"I'll make coffee. But hurry up." She said and Peter let out a sigh of relief.

It was the second week of the plan, and he had successfully moved all his stuff to an apartment him and Felicia. Luckily Christine had gotten the apartment, because they couldn't afford this, even with what Stark used to pay him.

Man he missed working with him-

He remembered why he was going this. To make Christine happy.

And he'd do it no matter what it took.

Even if it meant starting a whole new life with Felicia in a borderline abusive relationship.

Even if it meant he avoided them all. including May and his friends... it hurt him a bit, but it was worth it.

\-----------------------------

He had a steady schedule by the fourth week. He saw Christine at least twice a day- and wish he could just stay there with her. Went to class, fucked on a rooftop occasionally, and almost always got beat up by Black Cat- Felicia.

He barely had any run ins with any of the Avengers or Defenders. Only here and there but he avoided them beyond one word responses.

"Don't tease me..." She said and he winced as she hit a bruise.

"Oh, that's really rich coming from you." Peter said as he plopped her down on the counter and pulled her to the edge. He felt her smile into the kiss, and the groaned as she rubbed against him.

"Fuck." he said into the kiss and realized they didn't have protection. "Turn off the stove, I'm going to get a condom." He said lightly slapping her thigh, and walked off.

He struggled to find one in the bed room and went to the bathroom, there had to be one.

"Pete!" He heard Felicia call out and he huffed.

"Coming!" He yelled back as he found one in the bottom drawer.

"Not so soon I hope." He heard and stopped in his tracks as he walked into the living seeing Natasha and Jessica staying at the door way with a look on their faces.

Peter was surprised to say the least, and certainly under dressed, only in his boxer briefs, at least Felicia had on a shirt and shorts- even if they were extremely short.

He saw Natasha taking in the bruises and scratches. Man she was gogerous, her red hair seemed brighter compared to Jessica's raven black hair. And Jessica was just beautiful her eyes looked fierce, and upset, but he took there appearance and remembered Christine. Her happiness. Her revenge.

"Natasha, Jessica... What are you guys doing here?" He asked, stepping further into the room, and putting the condom on the couch armrest.

"Checking in. You weren't responding to our calls." Natasha said, and Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Now we can see why." Jessica said eyeing Felicia, and Peter nodded.

"Well I'm fine." Peter said, remembering Christine's orders. "Now can you guys go, kind of in the middle of something." Peter said nodding to Felicia who looked bored for a moment.

"Gladly." Jessica said, and Peter ignored the distant feeling of guilt and longing as she walked out. Natasha stayed a moment, and held up files, that Peter missed when he was looking at them.

"Might want to take a look at these." She said and walked out closing the door.

He let out a sighed, but kept his composure as the hole in his heart grew bigger.

Why did helping Christine get her happiness and revenge, led him to feel so hurt, lost, and guilty?

\----------------------------

He showed the files to Christine, and she merely glanced at them.

"How were there faces when they showed them to you?" She asked, and Peter frowned but answered,

"Pretty stoic, Natasha and Jessica don't really show a lot of emotion." Peter said, and glanced at the pictures, it made him want to throw up.

They were pictures of Black Cat and Spiderman on various rooftops, only of them fucking, never of the fighting- which happened more often.

"Nothing else? They didn't seem affected, not Crushed? Not defeated?" She asked and Peter frowned but shook his head.

"Well, I suppose we're going to have to try harder." She said, and Peter slumped his shoulders.

"What's a matter, darling?" She asked, and Peter looked up at her through watery eyes.

"It hurts." He said truthfully, and a glint of wickedness shone in her eyes before she cupped his cheek.

"As it should." She said and Peter nodded. He needed to redeem herself, and if he hurt... he hurt. "Now, on to important business." She said, and his mind raced to when Strange told him he was the most important thing to him...

Strange!


	15. 'I'd Die If That's What She Wanted'

"Peter, what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting?" Strange asked as Peter stepped in the Sanctum.

"Nothing." Peter said fiddling with his hands a bit, and avoiding the doctors gaze. "Just thought I'd stop by, catch up..." Peter said and Strange eyed him a bit before nodding.

"Yes, it has been a while since we've talked." He said and Peter nodded sheepishly. 

"Yeah, sorry, there's so many things changing in my life right now-" Peter started to explain but Strange sent him a faux smile.

"So I've heard." He said and Peter's heart broke a little at tone.

"You heard?" Peter asked, voice soft. "What else did they tell you?" Peter asked, with a gulp, and Strange eyed him, and to avoid the gaze again, he focused on the table off to the side, it was a bit dusty and started eyeing it...

"That you've been avoiding any form of contact from them, on both sides. And that you've settled down nicely with a certain thief." He said and Peter nodded and kept his eyes on the dust and willed his hand stop move. "Moving fast don't you think?" Strange questioned and Peter nodded fiercely.

"I love her."Peter chocked out and it hurt to say, it hurt to say to someone he thought he loved, but the love he felt for Christine was just so powerful, magical almost... "You know it's kind of weird." Peter said, hopping Strange would listen closely. "This love I mean. I barely knew her for second... but there was just something about her, and when we kissed, it was magical, like I knew I'd do anything for her, I'd die if that's what she wanted." Peter said and heard Strange hum.

"it seems to be what she's aiming for." Strange said and Peter frowned turning around and saw Strange eyeing the bruises on his neck where Felicia strangled him.

"I'm not to talking about Felicia." Peter said and dodging Strange's worried look.

"Then who?"

"I have to go, I wasn't suppose to come here. She doesn't like it when I talk to you guys." Peter said, and started walking out- thankfully Strange let him.

He through one glance at the dust he had messed with and gave Strange a pleading look.

There he wrote, 'Magic' with the dust, and put a heart around it. Love is magical. That's what he told himself. so he didn't feel like he was betraying Christine.

\------------------------

Peter was in a middle of 'fight' with Felicia in their apartment when someone busted in.

He felt Felicia's punches stop, and he sighed in relief, and opened his eyes to see Steve's eyes.

"Steve? ." Peter heard his own rough voice and saw some worry in Steve's eyes as he picked Peter up.

"Stay with me, Peter." And Peter hummed in responds.

\-----------------------

Peter woke up with the biggest head ache.

He felt someone squeeze his hand and he opened his eyes to a bright light.

"Christine?" He asked and heard someone clear their throat- definitely not Christine. "Stark?" Peter asked, and the hand loosen his hold, but Peter tightened it. 

God had he missed Tony, everything about the man-

"I missed you too Peter." He heard Tony's voice say and Peter smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a 'decent chap'


	16. 'Christine-Amora's'

"It wasn't her fault!" Peter said, and Frank gave him a 'in what world wasn't it her fault'

"Her powers only work on men, last time I checked she didn't have a dick." Jessica said, and Peter huffed.

"Ok- yeah, but she still put a spell on her-like she did me the first time around!" Peter argued. 

"Fine, then what happened before we got there?" Steve asked, continuing with the debriefing

"I had gotten back from seeing Stephen... and I remembered she never said-"

"She being?" Natasha asked, for clarification, and Peter cleared his throat.

"Christine- well, Amora. She never said I couldn't tell Felicia, so I thought I'd try my luck there." Peter said, and Danny nodded because it sounded like a reasonable plan.

"You confided in your abusive partner, that you were merely using her?" Loki asked, and Peter slumped in his chair.

"Well, I figure-"

"Peter you're lucky they got there in time-" Matt started to scold but Peter frowned and interrupted.

"Nothing would've happened- nothing I couldn't handle-"

"Peter, she was beating you into a pulp!-"

"And it isn't the first time! I would've survived!" Peter yelled and regretted saying it, seeing the range of expressions on their faces. He cleared his throat and continued. "Christine- Amora's plan- or what she told me, was to get revenge on..." He took a breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. "You guys, for embarrassing her, and I was part of that, she told me I had to redeem myself. But I figured out towards the end, She really only meant to hurt me since I was the one who captured and ridiculed her. You guys getting hurt was only to make me feel worse- well according to her." He said, looking at the table.

\----------------------------

"Peter- I cannot apologize enough for ever putting you in this position." Thor said and Peter shook his head.

"No- it wasn't your fault-"

"But it was, if I had handle Amora better, and captured her sooner, you wouldn't had to have experience such trauma." Thor standing up hastily and Peter flinched a bit, and it wasn't missed by Thor who stopped in his step. "I don't wish to harm you any more than I already have." Thor said and Peter shook his head and sighed.

"I know you don't want to hurt me, Thor." Peter said, frustration clear in his voice. Because he shouldn't be scared of them.


	17. " 'The Healing Process' "

Months passed, and Peter feeling better, definitely better than when they first dragged Felicia off his black and blue body. He was going to therapy, which Sam helped him with. Sam, him, Bucky, and Tony all took days off where they could work on themselves- which Tony's and Bucky's therapists also recommend for 'the healing process'.

And the rest of them were really helpful, especially Frank. He even took Danny to a meeting with him one day knowing Danny was a traumatized as well. Well they all were, but Danny was different in another way.

And to be honest Peter found it was a good excuse to help the others out, because as he said, none of them had healthy lives, past and, or, present. Meaning he'd help himself and Jessica, or Matt, or Luke- who was one of the ones in the group that were the most 'healthy' in dealing with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the series for the next part, sorry for the short chapter


End file.
